The proposal requests funds on competing extension basis to further analyze data developed during a longitudinal prospective study, "CONSEQUENCES OF ARREST FOR MARIJUANA POSSESSION". Psychological and social factors which are associated with maintenance or change of marijuana use patterns among already established users will be examined. Daily users, twice weekly users and those who used no more than once a week at initial interview will be sorted into groups who increased, decreased, or remained the same at the one year interview. Using logit, log linear, and multivariate techniques, hypotheses about variables which predict direction of change will be examined. Major variable groups include social supports for marijuana use, lack of role access, change of social roles, dependence on marijuana, psychological upset associated with use, and change to other drugs.